Poetry
by guitarchix27
Summary: A funny love story between Rin and Sesshomaru. I'm not sure if the R rating is necessary but it may be later on. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Well before I begin I have a disclaimer on the poem I am using. It's title and author is 'Looking at the Moon and Longing for a Distant Lover' by Zhang Juiling (673-740) I am Grace. nodding motion I used to write fan fiction on a small Inuyasha fan site around 2 years ago but I quit for various reasons. cough I've always wanted to write a Sesshomaru/Rin story but I never got around to it. If everyone likes my story enough I may continue writing. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story but I have about half of it written. I'm thinking it'll be 7 or 10 chapters. It depends on how I'm feeling or how many reviews I get. See you next chapter!

Poetry  
  
'A clear moon climbs over the sky To its farthest rim  
The whole sky is glowing Lovers complain – how endless is the night!

Their longing thoughts rise till dawn'  
  
"It's been such a long time since I've had that dream!" Rin stands before her dressing table in her bedroom. "The dream of my promise to a demon, how could I ever forget it?" Rin hurriedly dresses and stumbles out of her room. She's never been much of a morning person but Sesshomaru likes to eat with her every morning. He doesn't even eat but he can't be blamed for that. A demon's food is different. Jaken has been waiting outside of her corridor.

"It's about time Rin, you mustn't keep Lord Sesshomaru waiting so." "Jaken, how long have I been living in this castle and seeing my Lord every morning?" She gives him the most devilish smile she can muster this early.

"Since you were but a young child, why?"

"Then don't you believe I am able to walk by myself!?" He shrinks back in fear of her yelling.

"I don't need to waste my time baby sitting a simple human! My time is better spent else where!" The short little toad stomps off. Rin can't help but giggle.

"Pfft! He realizes he's two feet tall right! It looks so funny! Ha ha!" She says to the servants watching the scene. They hurry away before anything else happens. Rin walks through the winding halls until she reaches Lord Sesshomaru's dinning hall. She walks in and bows curtly to her Lord. The walls are lined with fine tapestries and paintings. It's so grand that anyone but Lord Sesshomaru would look out of place here. Rin takes the seat across from him in the sun filled room. As usual her food has been sitting for sometime and is cold. Sesshomaru gives her an angry expression but then changes it with a small smile.

"How did you sleep?"

"Well as usual Lord Sesshomaru but I've had my dream again."

"You mustn't ever promise yourself to a demon even if it seems like a dream. Once it is done you have to keep your promise."

"I've never finished my dream though! It's always ended after the first verse of the poem."

"Consider yourself lucky Rin. I am not willing to loose you to a second rate demon."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Now I see you've chased off Jaken again. He may be irritating to be around but he is my servant. He is here only to protect you. Please suffer him. I can't always protect you."

"Yes, my Lord. I will respect your wishes even though I dislike the toad."

"Now wait for me outside for your training. I've got to speak with someone about their duties. Remember never to promise yourself to a demon."

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I'll be waiting."  
With that they bow to each other and leave. As Rin is walking out she turns to glance at Sesshomaru. She finds him looking at her as well. Rin looks away out of shock. She continues walking trying to hide her blushing.

"What a crazy woman." Sesshomaru adds as he walks off.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to re-post this one after a made some slight changes. The grammar should work out better.  
Chapter 2  
  
"I don't care if it may hurt me. I've always loved that dream". Rin is sitting under a cherry blossom tree around the castle. It's always been her favorite tree. When the tree blooms she spends all her time under the it. She sits for hours thinking. Rin always acts calm and serene when the tree blossoms. 'It's so strange that I'm attached to this tree. It signifies young love but I can't help but feel like it's so much more.'

"Are you ready yet?" Rin turns quickly and opens her eyes to see Sesshomaru standing above her.

"Uhhh yeh, yes I am my Lord" She stutters out. "How long have you been waiting?"

"I just arrived, now lets begin." Sesshomaru throws her black sword sheathe with red engraving on it saying 'Rin'. "Today I'd like to see you fight with out your weapon. I do have your sword on me. You are to either steal your sword and fight or knock me unconscious and steal it."

"Aww crap" She mumbles under breath. "You heard my hand combat was lacking from Jaken didn't you?"

"What's the problem? I'm only giving you a chance to practice." He stands holding out Tensaiga waiting for her to attack. "Just for motivation, every time I cut you with this it means one more hour of studies with Jaken." He smirks just behind his sword. Rin's face drops.  
She begins walking slowly around him. Every step she takes she slowly unties the ribbon she keeps on her wrist. Suddenly she leaps foreword toward Sesshomaru. He swings to his right side expecting her to have knelt down and was about to kick his feet out from under him. Instead Rin went to the left but Sesshomaru leapt upwards quickly. Rin grabs his foot trying to pull him down but is kicked in the face. She falls backward while Sesshomaru lands lightly on the ground standing above her.

"You've done better than this." He says mockingly with his sword pointed at her. He pulls it down to his side. She lurches foreword head butting him. He stands back holding his head with a bit of shock. Rin holds out her ribbon and gives to a jerk from behind his neck. Normally that would choke someone but he had seen the movement behind him and stuck one hand underneath the ribbon. He pretend to be immobilized while he quickly takes Tensaiga and slices down her side. The bright light the sword made on her body blinds Rin. Rin had lost and she knew it.

"Very nice! I shouldn't have given you that chance to come back." He holds out a hand for her to get up.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

"This Sesshomaru is pleased with your progress. Continue to work on that." He starts walking back to his study.

"That was pathetic. I hate losing so badly to him." Suddenly she leaps to the right as her sword comes hurling at her. It hits a tree right where her head was. Rin quickly pulls it from the tree and stands ready holding it out. She hears a soft chortle from Sesshomaru. He's standing looking directly at her from the castle entrance. Sesshomaru turns and walks in.

"Well I'm very happy with how that ended." She said sarcastically. Rin stumbles under her cherry blossom tree and continues her meditation. 'To be focused is key for my fighting. I will be worthy of him someday!'


	3. Chapter 3

Eek! Thank you all so much much for the reviews. Because I worked at a small site before I had never gotten a review before. So to thank you properly I decided to post two chapters in two days!!!! I may not be able to write chapters as often as before because of soccer but it'll be finished eventually. I am hoping to get some advice on my writing style. Yet again thank you so much! I'll see you next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It's a dark night filled with the blood red full moon. The sky is littered with stars filling it with light but never covering the moon. Rin walks slowly through the castle. The paintings seem alive, almost acting out their scenes. Rin stops at one painting of a woman standing by a river lightly touching her hair. Rin has always wished to be her. Waiting for the one she loves to come and always knowing they'll come back. As she walks slowly and delicately, almost enchanted she hears someone calling.

"A clear moon climbs over the sea; to its farthest rim" Rin walks closer and closer to the voice.

"The whole sky is glowing." Candlelight spills from the end of the hall. Rin begins walking quickly now. 'I can finally meet my love.' "Lovers complain – how endless is the night!" She stands in front of the door almost too excited to open it. 'Never make a promise to a demon even if it feels like a dream!'

"Their longing thoughts rise till dawn." Rin swings open the door to see one candle sitting in the center of the room. It's lined with books and books with one chair in a corner. 'No one's here' She walks to the candle. Rin is faced by two golden eyes. They are full and almost harsh. The light goes out.

"I blow out the candle  
to enjoy the clear radiance" Rin's left alone in the room waiting for him to return. Hours pass like minutes as she watches out the window. She finally walks to her bed as the new sun is rising. She stands facing the sun. She opens the door and walks outside into the grass. Rin says softly to her demon,

"Slip on my clothes; for I feel the dew grow thick."

"Since I cannot gather a handful of moonlight  
to give you," The demon spoke back to her.

"I shall go back to sleep  
and hope to meet you in a dream!" Rin stopped speaking and held her arms to her chest. A breeze blew beside her almost reminding her to look at the sun. She turned and watched it rise.  
Rin awakes in her bed to the pounding of Jaken on her door. She feels so at peace with the dream.

"Wake up you lazy girl!" You can hear the toad screaming from the other side of the door. Rin gets up and almost floats with joy. She dresses quickly and walks outside. Rin glides right past the toad creature with out speaking. She walks quickly to breakfast with Jaken bounding behind trying to catch up. She reaches the two large double doors and opens them slowly. Rin wakes in as usual and bows to Sesshomaru as he stands up. For an instant he looks right into her eyes and searches for something.  
Something screams in Rin's head. 'He's the demon from my dreams.' She gasps and stands looking at him. Sesshomaru does the same. (Uhhh but without the gasping. tee hee hee)


	4. Chapter 4

This is one os my favorite chapters because this is the introduction of Blu! She is my own creation. She's the one character I feel I'm most like so I just wrote her lines how I would speak. I wonder if I expressed how spastic she really is. I just hope you all like her as much as I do. If you want to use her for yourself just tell me. I'll save the details about her for the chapter 6 author's note. Remember to keep reviewing!

Chapter 4  
  
"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin says quickly and turns away. She hurriedly takes a seat across from him. 'I can't face him today. Hopefully he won't notice.' She sits quietly eating very little. Sesshomaru watches her silently from his seat.

"Are you alright?" He gives her a worried glance. 'She's so strange.' "Hai I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She decides to sit staring at her feet for the remainder of her time with him. 'Wait I have webbed feet? I didn't know that.' She turns her feet and keeps staring there. 'Ick I really need to wear my sandals more.'

"Uhhhh....." Sesshomaru sits there watching her blankly. "Oh yes I've got some matters to attend to. I'll leave you to finish your meal." He says coming out of his stupor. Rin gives him a nod that she heard him. He stands up quickly and walks out.

"Yes, another a great dodge out of an uncomfortable situation!" She falls backwards unto the floor. She lays out watching a spider crawl across the ceiling. 'I did a better job than last time. Ahhh the memories.' She flips backwards and stands up.

"No more thinking. I'm just going to try to act normally." She starts walking through the halls until she reaches a large room to the right. A slender woman dressed beautifully is sitting in the center of the room. Her legs are crossed and her eyes are closed. Rin walks in silently and takes a seat facing her.

"Good morning Sensei. How are you?" Rin says kindly to her.

"Very well actually but you seem a mess. So many emotions floating about. It's disappointing." The demoness speaks slyly to Rin. "Oh well, it's not for me to know. Just remember to focus correctly, you need to be calm and together." She begins waving her hand up and down.

"Yes of course. That aside when did you start with this sensing thing!? It's hard to imagine you being serious." Rin says opening her eyes.

"Always." She answered nonchalantly. "I just thought teaching you to sense emotion and thought would be a good change from the usual meditation." The demoness said almost pleadingly. "Don't you want to?" She started pouting.

"Blu, you know I've wanted to do this for such a long time." Rin pauses for a moment. "How do I begin, Sensei?" She asks after closing her eyes again to focus.

"It's quite simple really. It's like how you manipulate movement." Blu opens her eyes to look at Rin's face. "To move something inanimate you find the cold spot in your heart and feel how much you want it to move. To sense thought and emotion you focus on the person and think how they make you feel."

"How is that like moving things?" Rin asked rudely.

"Well I just like to remind you." She said happily. "Besides I think you already know how to. It's different for everyone I suppose." She said curtly.

"Sensei you really are no help what so ever." Rin said sadly flopping to her side.

"But aren't I just adorable!? Look at this face. I'm so sexy." Blu said seductively standing up and running her hand down her long black tail.

"No." Rin said flatly. Blu plops back down onto the floor.

"You really should stop worrying so much. You're young, lovely, and as of now engaged! Congratulations! Who is that lucky demon any way?" She said twitching around Rin looking at her. Rin stares flatly with her mouth gaping open.

"How did you, wait what?"

"Ahhh that's my brilliance. Once you master it you'll be able to do this too! Confidentially it's a great party trick!" She says excitedly. "Well I think that's enough for today. Try meditating in front of the cherry blossom tree again. Normally you're so calm and peaceful this season. I hate seeing you this distressed."

"Yes Sensei."

"Remember Rin, this is the type of thing you practice around people who trust you. It's a horrible thing to misuse." Rin bows to her and walks out.


	5. Chapter 5

The author of this story looks down and skims through it. Oh my. I'm not very happy with this chapter. I could've done a better job explaining what was going on. Because there is less dialog it's a longer chapter than normal. Well I've been working on some art for this story that I would post but I don't have a scaner! I must say Blu looks sexy. (as usual) anyway that's enough for this A/N. I'll be back in chapter 6 with more about Blu.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'Maybe I should wing it. Thoughts are so complex, but she's right. I do know how to sense emotion and see aura' Rin walks slowly through the castle. She walks through passages she hasn't been to for such along time. You could easily get lost here but Rin knows every corner. She continues walking carelessly until she finds herself in a small playroom. Well it used to be her playroom. Now it's filled with books and a candle set in the middle of the room. 

"Well..... this is convenient?" Rin sighs and takes a seat in the corner. 'Should I be happy I'm here? My dream had to happen in the room I grew up in. Maybe that's supposed to show Sesshomaru has been watching me since I was little.' She sits in the chair trying to relax.

"Shall I go to studies or not? It's such a hard decision." She says sarcastically. 'I think I want to stay here. It feels nice.'

'He used to surround me with the finest gifts. I was born a peasant but he treated me like I was worth something. His face never moved from a stern glare until I came to him. At least that's what Blu says. I'm the only one who can make him smile. It's nice to know I'm special to him like a daughter or niece but that's not enough. I loved him the day we met. It still puzzles me. He's never saved a human before but he chose me. It's so strange.' 

She hears footsteps down the hall coming closer. Rin slips into a corner. She holds her hand on her sword tightly. The patter of feet stops and the door is opened. Rin tenses at the sound of the door sliding but then relaxes at who it is. She lets go of her sword and slowly kneels so she can watch his movement across the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she whispers confidently. His ears jump at the sound but he ignores it. He heard but it seemed like more fun for him to let her think she's being stealthy. Lord Sesshomaru steps before the candle and extends a finger to the wick. It bursts into flame while Sesshomaru sighs. He takes a book from the large shelf and sits down. He glances to the corner where Rin is then turns back quickly.  
'Maybe I should try to read his mind like Blu suggested. I imagine he trusts me enough to just see a bit of his mind.'  
Rin breathes lightly and tries to focus. She closes her eyes and tries to clear everything. Her eyes flutter open and focus on Sesshomaru. Her heart about bursts with the feelings she has for him. Once everything else is gone there's more room in your heart to feel. A small voice starts speaking to her. The room seems to have disappeared and all she can't see anything. Everything's hazy.

"Why do you think it's dark here? It's confused like your emotions. You've known how others feel for so long but you don't know yourself. That's why it's clouded."

Rin tries to breathe but she stops short. It feels like there's something down her throat. It's getting heavier and heavier on her heart.

"I want you to be bright again. I loved that about you." The voice stops. Rin is breathing heavily and looking downward. She holds her throat as she coughs. She looks up after her breathing slows. Rin stands up and hobbles through the empty room. She walks feebly but keeps going. She finally reaches the back entrance and pushes the door open. It's gotten dark so quickly. The last think Rin remembers is the voice speaking to her. It must've been hours that have passed.  
Rin finally stumbles under the cherry blossom tree. She rests her head on the rough bark and closes her eyes. 'This can't be a simple as it seems. I...I was suffocated by something back there but now I can breathe. What did I do wrong?' Rin opens her eyes to see a firefly in front of her. She puts her hand out to it. 'I wonder'

It lands on her hand and flashes in light. Rin smiles and laughs a little. She closes her eyes and focuses. Just underneath her eyelids she can see a faint light getting bigger. Her eyes fly open as she puts the firefly in front of her face. Her hand is glowing golden. The firefly flies off as Rin laughs joyfully. 'I'm okay. I want to stop worrying everyone around me. I'm myself again!'


	6. Chapter 6

Well you all are in for a treat! I got ahead in my writing so you get chapter 6 earlier than I had planned. Sometimes I envy you, the reader. Ahhh I'm getting an ego!. Retta, you should never compliment me that nicely. Ask Crocgirl anytime. I said I would talk about Blu now didn't I? Honestly there isn't much to say now. You all know her so well. She is almost using her spastic nature to make people think she's harmless. She is far more obsevant than most give her credit for. In the back of her mind she even thinks of herself a horrible person but she rarely lets that show. (It's a bit of a mood killer) Now the next chapter is a special Rin's diary edition! For me to post that I'll have to get 20 reviews total or you all have to wait a week. Sorry I'm just mean. Thank you all and keep reviewing!

Chapter 6  
  
"It kind of makes you wonder what was wrong to start with." The demoness speaks lightly through a sip of tea. "But it was horribly risky to propose at that time. You knew she had been confused. What if she comes to regret her decision?"  
  
"She's always known what to do. Rin knew she loved me from the first time she saw me. I just wish I had known my own feelings sooner." Sesshomaru sighs and looks down. "She means so much to me" He smiles lightly. "I am so simple."  
  
"You know why she tried to find your thoughts then." Blu watches intently as Sesshomaru walks about the room.  
  
"I suppose I haven't made it terribly clear for her. I just want her to be ready when her dream becomes real." He watches outside as Rin holds a firefly lightly in her hand.  
  
Blu closes her eyes and begins breathing slower and slower. She stands and walks next to Sesshomaru. She points toward Rin.  
  
"Look" Blu speaks so lightly it feels like a whisper in the wind. He obeys and looks on as her aura grows and grows. A large golden light shines from Rin. Sesshomaru gasps.  
  
"She has changed for the better I think." Blu says finally opening her eyes again. Her feet land flatfooted with a large thump. "You can trust her to keep going on her own. She has gotten this far."  
  
"I don't regret what I've done." He spoke solemnly.  
  
"But you hope you haven't forced too much onto her." Blu continued, "every time you look at her you realize how hopeless we are don't you?"   
  
"Yes" He paused. "She's pure and innocent and I'd hate to ruin that. My soul's worthless."  
  
"Maybe but I believe in your deeds. Everything you do is to protect her and I find that admirable." Blu plops back down into her seat sitting lazily. "Myself will be damned for sure. Tis the price of being selfish." She says lightly.  
  
"Heh perhaps" He turns and smiles at the demoness. "I made a horrible mistake letting you into my castle didn't I?" Blu's eyes open large and she looks surprised.  
  
"You! Never! After I've been such a help in the years of service I've had here you think I'd be a little more appreciated!" She slides up behind him looking mischievous. "Sesshomaru." She says seductively.  
  
"Hai" He speaks fearlessly looking down at the demoness.   
  
"Do you love me?" She inches closer. "Oh my dear Lord Sesshomaru! Embrace me!" She says dramatically holding her arms out wide with her lips puckered.  
  
"Back away before I kill you." He states angrily.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, of course!" She turns and runs away leaving the door wide open and the table upturned. 'What a grump. He's changed though.'  
  
"I'm surrounded!" Sesshomaru states exasperated.


	7. Chapter 7 Rin's Diary

Hello again! It's been over a week since the last update because of my 20 reviews thingy. I've finished writing the whole story so to be honest, I won't do anything but keep my original version. Heh heh I'm a lazy editor. I've always liked this pair because they have nothing to do with the Shikon No Tama. The death of Naraku won't affect them much. It's like they're above the whole story. Oh right um it's a bit of a spoiler. I used some instances that really happen in the Inuyasha episodes and other I made up.

Chapter 7

I've come to thing of Sesshomaru as my protector. Someone so strong and vigilant. He's so much of what I want to be for him. I wish I was as elegant and strong as the woman he disserves. Maybe all of that just comes from age. He must be hundreds of years older than I am.

I'm human after all. I want to be older from him. He can't be happy feeling as if I could never understand. It's a horrible thing to imagine. I want him to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for him. The day I saw him injured in the forest, nearly dead. He never smiled. Sesshomaru threatened and threatened to kill me if I came any closer but I did any way.

I didn't know what I was doing back then. I think my sub conscious knows more than my conscious mind does. Maybe when I looked in his eyes I saw the same loneness I had back then. I was orphaned and beaten than eaten alive by wolves. Then Sesshomaru saved me without really knowing why either. A small defenseless girl is strange company for a mighty demon like him to keep.

I grew up by his side wondering the whole time why he kept me. Not only that but treated me wonderfully. He'd train me himself and he even made sure I was well educated. When we'd travel he'd always protect me and sacrifice his own safety. I remember when I was nearly killed by the bandits raised from the dead. Sesshomaru ran to me as quickly as he could and saved me.

All the while his face grew softer. When I was in danger he would worry and I was always his first priority. When I would smile at him he would smile back. I was shocked the first day he smiled at me. I had twisted my ankle on a rock and I was trying not to cry so hard. He said my face was red and I was looking away the whole time while he fixed it. Sesshomaru asked me to turn around to see if I had hurt anything else. He brushed the hair out of my eyes and smiled sheepishly.

After that day he helped his younger brother when he had turned into a full demon. Jaken had always tried to tell lies about Sesshomaru's brother but that was the first time I had seen him. He wasn't evil at all. I remember a kind black haired girl running up to him and crying out his name. He had love in his life. I don't think you can ever be evil with that.

I've known I loved him all the while. I wasn't scared of him at one instant of my life. I've seen him transform into the huge dog demon that he is but I'm not afraid of that. He is my Lord. I think I accepted knowing full well it was he. He would warn me because he wanted me to be sure. Only he would worry about a worthless human like myself. He's never loved me out of pity.


	8. Chapter 8

Uh.... well I really can't explain this chapter. Blu shows her serious side but can't help but be spastic near the end. It is rather short but I promise you the next ones are much much longer. And like I said I've gotten to the point where I'm not doing much editing so it may not be as good of quality. All of your reviews made me so happy! Thank you so much! It really makes me want to continue writing here on fan but I doubt I'll do another Inuyasha fic. Thank you all again and keep reviewing!

Chapter 8

Rin awakes early in the morning before dawn. Quietly she steps through the winding halls. Again she faces the same sliding doors. On them is a large moon shape. The rest of the castle is dark and quite. Through the paper doors there are dozen's of flickering lights. Rin slowly opens the door and steps in. Through the large window the light pink of the sun rising can be seen. Blu is walking around the room blowing each candle out with utmost care.

"Good morning sensei" Rin bows to her as she continues walking around blowing out the candles without speaking. "Are you alright?"

"You mean 'Am I alright?'" She finishes and faces Rin. "The answer is 'no'"

"What're you talking about?" She stares critically at Blu.

"I can't always help you. This is up to you to deal with." She sits down onto the floor. "Sit down" Blu points to the ground across from her. Rin obeys quietly. "Now, do you really think this is where you should be right now?"

"Yes" Rin says quietly facing the floor.

"Why is that?"

"Because I have a question to ask."

"Look up Rin. I know you have a question and I know the answer to it." She speaks solemnly as Rin faces her. "But you have the answer too. You've always known what to do and what you want without me telling you." She stops and looks at the sun rising. "I just always thought it would be easier for you if I helped. I thought eventually you'd get to a point where you wouldn't need me to tell you what you already know." Blu looks back to Rin. "You need to go."

"Where?"

"Eek! You're horrible! How am I supposed to know? I'm just your sensei." She says cracking a smile. Rin starts laughing. "Tee Hee Hee. Now I was completely serious."

"Yes" Rin bows and turns quickly. She runs out of the room quickly. Blu lies down closing her eyes as she listens to the patter Rin's feet through the halls. A small smile crosses her lips.

"Those two really aren't worth my time." She says as she blows out the last candle.


	9. Chapter 9

Now I'm aware this chapter is unbelievably confusing without the next chapter to accompany it. That is exactly why I am holding hostage until I'm given enough reviews!!! Mwhahahaha! I warned you all I would do this. Since the next chapter is my last I'd like to know if you guys would like to see another story from me. Like I said when I began this I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to continue with writing or not. All your reviews have helped me but but a few more wouldn't hurt. Remember I may keep the last chapter for up to two weeks! I'm sure none of you wants to wait that long.

Chapter 9

Rin runs quickly through the halls dodging servants. The castle is alive with movement at dawn. She finally burst through a large set of doors. The same paintings and tapestries she sees every morning are around her. She runs through the dinning room as quickly as she had entered. Servants are cleaning the floors as she runs past. She pushes trough one more set of doors to the hall leading to Sesshomaru's chambers. She opens the door to his room. Keeping her speed she throws open the doors to outside. Rin stops once outside and breathes heavily.

This is his secret place. Sesshomaru made this exit so he could leave without making it known to the rest of the castle. He often leaves without telling Rin. Sesshomaru stopped bringing her on his travels two years ago for her safety. 'He couldn't have left, could he?' This spot is visible because of a ward spell Blu placed on it years ago.

"Looking for me?" Sesshomaru speaks coolly stepping out from beside the door. Rin turns around quickly to face him. She nods quickly then bows. "I think you have something for me. What could you have for me?" He says holding her face tightly in his hand. "Or maybe it's something you want, eh?" Sesshomaru says slyly while bearing his sharp canines. Rin squirms in his hand. "Are you afraid of demons little girl?" He begins tracing lightly with his claw along her neck. Rin twists away from his claws. Sesshomaru get agitated at her movement and frowns. "Speak up!" He scratches sharply down her neck. Rin winces at the sting of the poison. "You don't want this as your mate. You never would." He grabs her shoulders tightly pushing sharply into her skin.

"AHHHhh!" She screams out as his claws cut into her flesh one by one. Tears start streaming down her face. "STOP!" He looks down at her suddenly shocked. Sesshomaru lets go of Rin and backs away slowly. "I know why you're doing this and it won't work! I don't care if you're a demon!" She yells through the pain of her shoulder. "Sesshomaru, I.. I love you and this. This can't scare me away." Sesshomaru stops and looks up at her words. He walks toward Rin and holds his shaking hand out. He touches her hair and looks straight at Rin.

"I'm sorry...." He drops down onto his knees. "I'm, I'm so sorry." Look slumps down as if defeated. Sesshomaru watches his claws drip blood. "I thought I could save you." Rin falls on her knees to face him.

"Look at me." Sesshomaru looks down at her with a defeated look in his eyes. "I love you." He looks wide-eyed at her. Sesshomaru grasps her hand lightly.

"Thank you." He smiles at her awkwardly. Sesshomaru lifts her to her feet and picks her up. She looks shocked at the movement. He leaps high into the air with Rin before she as anytime to be frightened. "I love you too." Rin smiles widely at him. She stops instantly as if she remembered something. Rin's eyes close tightly and she focuses. A bright white light shines on her cuts and they're gone. Sesshomaru watches her quietly until her eyes open.

"I learned something from Blu at least." Rin smiles at him. Sesshomaru pushes his face closely to hers. He catches her lips in their first kiss. (Sweet and simple as it should be)


	10. Last One!

Well everyone this is good bye! I'm not sure if I'll even be back or not but it all depends on my inspiration. I think I may have held this chapter longer than I thought I would but oh well. It's here and finished. I hope you all like it and remember to look for me again. Or you could just beg and beg me to keep writing but I doubt anyone but Travis will do that. (Tee Hee Hee just kidding) Remember to review.

Chapter 10

Rin awakes in her bed just like every morning to the screams of Jaken. He pounds and pounds on the door as Rin sits up slowly and looks about her room. It looks the same as always and the sun is already up. She smiles to herself and lightly touches her face. She steps out of bed and opens her closet. She takes out her finest kimono, strewn with light pink flowers blooming. Rin slowly dresses and ties the ribbon Sesshomaru gave her around her wrist as always.

Rin steps out of her room and bows to Jaken. For once Jaken's comments get stuck in his little mouth. He nods and follows her through the halls. Rin walks slowly so that Jaken can stay near her. She reaches Sesshomaru's dining hall. He turns slowly toward Rin in his seat. He stands and bows to her as usual. Rin takes a seat next to Sesshomaru rather than across from him. Sesshomaru looks up quickly to see her smiling at him already.

"My Lord" she laughs lightly and continues, "I think we have something to talk about."

"What is it Rin?" He says coolly.

"About my sleeping quarters of course!" She laughs again and grabs his hand. "You're the one from my dreams and you always have been." He breaks his stern look and smiles back at her. "At first I thought they were nothing more than dreams but they had to be." She looks upward. "I think I found strength in them even if they weren't real."

"I wanted you to say that more than anything else." Sesshomaru touches her face and she looks back at him. "I love you."

"Hai." She stands and leans down to face him smiling the whole time. "I love you too but I've got some place to be." She kisses his lips lightly and turns to leave. She runs out quickly.

Rin walks through the halls toward Blu's room. A light stream of smoke can be seen from the hall. The door is left open; Rin takes a seat in front of the burning incense. A piece of paper with 'I'm outside' scrawled on it is at the base of the incense. She stands again and walks through another set of sliding doors. Blu is seated with her feet dangling over the edge of the wooden rails surrounding her porch. Rin sits beside her looking out over the trees of the western lands.

"Pretty day huh?" Rin spoke lightly.

"Mm hm" The demoness mumbles out. "It's nice that you finally accepted to being Sesshomaru's mate."

"I'm so happy about that but I always thought he was never very interested in me." Blu turns to Rin.

"You know not all humans remember encounters with a demon. Unless they really believe it happened they'll just discard it as a simple dream." Blu turns back to the forest. "That being said you might want to check your shoulder. It may have become infected." Rin obeys and large scratch scars and five puncture scars can be seen on her shoulder.

"How did you know?"

"I watched the whole time. I was worried he may have gone too far." She looks off again into the distance. "He did it because he had never had strong emotions before. It made him irrational but he wouldn't have ever killed you. Sesshomaru has always loved you whether he could admit it or not."

"I think I knew vaguely that it wasn't a dream but it seemed so much easier. Then when he grabbed me I was scared but I knew that he couldn't control himself."

"Ahhh the young ones in love. Such a shame that this middle aged demon is left all alone again." Blu hugs her knees to her chest. "I think I should leave the castle."

"No you..." Rin turns in protest but is cut off.

"I think you don't need my help anymore. Plus I've been missing the road terribly." Rin sits quietly watching her. "I loved it here and I'll miss you and Sesshomaru." Blu stands and holds her hands to her hips and stands confidently. "Not to worry! I'll be back eventually to see your little half-breed whelps." Rin stands and glares.

"You've got a problem with me being human? Huh?" She grins evilly at Blu.

"Not at all but your children! The blood degradation is disgusting! It makes me sick just thinking about it!" Blu laughs loudly as Rin becomes angrier and angrier.

"Heh. You're gonna regret saying that." She glows with rage and punches Blu in the stomach.

"Ow! Rin hit me!!!!!" Blu starts sobbing out.

"Oh shut up will you?" Rin starts laughing loudly. She catches her breath again and sighs. "When are you leaving?"

"Soon enough I suppose. I may wait a bit to make sure everything goes right. Either way it doesn't really affect you all that much." They both stand looking over the trees again.

"It's a really nice way to end it all huh?" Blu says.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." She smiles happily to herself.


End file.
